A Birkin Family Christmas
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: The Birkins have their Christmas break, and Sherry is excited. Her parents are willing to do ANYTHING to make Sherry happy. Even if it means getting a certain scrouge involved in their shinanigans. 15  years and up! Beware: Contains a very drunk Wesker.


Not dead, not dead, not dead. I'm alive, you guys. I just tend to update slowly. Um, I got this idea in College (I wasn't paying attention, and drifted off into a daydream XP)

Anyhow, I was going to post this on the 24th or the 25th, but deciding that I'll probably be busy on those days, I'm posting it today. So, this sweet, cute, humorous, one-shot is Christmas themed, featuring Sherry, William, Annette, and a very drunk Wesker.

By the way... Thirteen year olds shouldn't be reading this, but it's not exactly M rated. It has very strong language, and a little bit of alcohol usage, but it's not THAT bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. I do own this idea. XP

XX

_It's Christmas Eve! _

The blond haired girl bounced excitely up and down. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy, and she giggled excitely to herself. She was surrounded by her stuffed animals, and pink walls. Sherry was up in her room, cleaning it up to make her parents happy when they got home. She went over to her window, but her parents weren't home yet. Fresh snow fell on the window, melting as soon as it touched.

Sherry got home five minutes ago. All of her friends were spending the holidays with their families, and she couldn't wait to spend it with her own.

William and Annette were coming home today to take a Christmas break with Sherry. She couldn't wait to spend time with her parents. Finally, her Daddy and Mommy would stay home without being called to work!

Sherry only wanted one thing for Christmas.

A kitten.

She was always alone when her parents at work, never getting to see them much, she mostly spent time with HUNK, or with her friends. She did think a dog would have been more of a good friend, but seeing that dogs usually caused trouble and sometimes turned vicious, she decided a kitten was a much better friend to play with.

Sherry checked on the window again, and saw her parents drive into the driveway. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she bolted out of her room. She raced down the down the stairs, and pratically ripped the front door open, and spotted her parents coming out of the driveway with huge plastic bags in their hands.

She was confused about them, but she didn't care. Her parents were finally here now.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Sherry cried joyfully.

Her parents swung around with worry and panic in their eyes. They shoved the huge plastic bags back in the car, and slammed the doors shut.

William came up to Sherry, and picked her up with ease as he gave her hug, while Annette was locking up the car.

"Hi honey, we weren't expecting you to come down so quickly," William said.

Sherry squeezed her arms around her father with all the strength she could muster.

William put her down, and she looked up at Annette, who quickly turned around, and stared at her daughter before hugging her.

"We missed you, Sherry," her mother told her, and Sherry gave her a good hug in return.

Sherry was more of a Daddy's girl, since he wasn't as strict with her, and usually gave her more attention. It was only because Annette was busier than William, if you could even believe it.

"Let's go inside. You're going to get sick if you stay outside in the cold," William told Annette and Sherry.

Annette carried Sherry into the house, William following behind. He closed the door behind, and brushed a few fresh snowflakes out of his dirty blonde hair.

"William honey, why don't you go get changed," Annette said, with a persuavise tone.

William nodded, and went up the stairs.

Annette put her daughter down, and gave her somewhat of a smile.

"Can you guess who's coming tonight?" Annette asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Sherry grinned;

"Santa Clause! I've been such a good girl this year, right Mommy?" Sherry asked with excitement in her voice.

Annette chuckled; "Yes, you have been a very good girl this year. Infact, Santa will visit all three of us, in person."

Sherry's face turned from excited, to confusion.

"But, doesn't Santa only come when you're asleep?"

Annette still had a friendly facial expression;

"Yes, but Daddy asked him if you could meet him in person."

"But-"

"Annette! We got a problem!" William shouted from upstairs, interupting Sherry.

Annette let out an annoyed growl of frustrastion;

"I'll be right back, Sherry." her mother told her, before bolting up the stairs, and following her husband.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? You were in charge of this mess, you fix it!" Annette told her husband who was in his duck boxers.<p>

William threw his hands up in the air;

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Annette!"

William ran over to his dresser, and went through his clothes. He threw on an old white shirt, with loose black sweatpants over his boxers.

Annette pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes widened, and a face of realization spread throughout her face. She snapped her fingers;

"What about Wesker? Can't he do it?" Annette asked, turning over to William.

Will's lips formed a huge, psycho grin.

"I'll be back," was all William said, before he took off downstairs, and into his car.

* * *

><p>William drove into Wesker's driveway, and raced out off the car. He ran up the stone driveway, and up to Wesker's door. Will pounded on the door with his fists.<p>

"Al! I know you're in there!"

Not a second later, Wesker opened the door, Samurai Edge in his hand, but put it down when he saw it was only William. He leaned into the door's frame. William cocked his head at the handgun.

"I thought you were one of those damn salesman," Wesker said "What do you want, Will?"

"Al, can you please do something for me?" Will asked, hope gleamed in his eyes.

William told the situation to Wesker.

Wesker tilted his sunglasses down, revealing his blue eyes that were filled with indecision.

Fresh snow fell down from the sky, Will was freezing his ass off, just for Sherry. Will crossed his arms across his chest, trying to keep himself warm. He leaned into his parked car. He was on the breaking point here.

Will would get on his knees and beg, if he had to. Wesker took in a deep breath;

"No."

William was in disbelief. William was going to do it.

Will fell on his knees, almost in a dramatic way, and gave Wesker a puppy dog face.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do anything! Annette will cut off my nuts if you don't do this for me! Please Al!" Will begged.

Wesker let out a sigh.

"You are so pathetic," was all that Wesker said, as he turned to go into his house.

William, seeing as he had no interest, had to think quick. William whipped himself off the concrete, and held the door from being shut.

"It's Christmas, Al. Can I buy you a drink?" Will asked, with a slow grin spreading across his face. A grin only see in an experiment lab when he discovered something new. A pyschotic grin.

* * *

><p>It worked. Wesker was drunk. Very, drunk.<p>

William drove down to the bar, and convinced him to keep getting drinks.

Wesker looked at William, and began to laugh. William was puzzled as to why he was laughing so hard, when nothing funny was happening around them.

Wesker slapped a hand on Will's shoulder, and kept laughing.

"W-Will," Wesker said in between his laughter, "W-We should tell Spencer to- to fuck off!"

Oh yes. Wesker was very drunk. William had never seen him laugh so hard in his entire life. Well, he's only seen him chuckle. Will didn't even know Wesker said fuck.

"Wesker... I've never seen you act like this," William said.

"Fu-fuck off, woman!" Wesker said, pretty much out of nowhere.

"Wes-"

"No, get the Hell of me, stupid whore!" Wesker screamed, now beginning to thrash around, as if someone was touching his shoulders.

William had to hurry, he couldn't have Wesker act like this in front of Sherry and Annette. Thinking quickly, Will suggested;

"Well, let's go to my house," Will said, throwing his thrashing friend on his shoulders.

"We're going to-" Wesker was cut off, as he threw up the bile that was stored in his stomach. It got thrown on the floor.

"Ugh! Sick, Al!" Will groaned.

Will got outside of the bar, trying not to drop his drunk friend on the snowy concrete. Will opened up his car door, and threw Wesker in the back seat.

"Stay awake, buddy," was all William said fearing that if Wesker fell asleep, he may not wake up for awhile. The man started his car, as Wesker spewed profanity, and kept ranting about some woman who looked like a hoe.

He kept claiming she looked like a foreign skank, and was trying to suduce him.

Poor, drunk Albert.

* * *

><p>Annette looked disgruntled. Wesker lay on their bed, laughing his ass off. She looked at William with disbelief.<p>

"Are you sure this'll work?" Annette asked, looking at William with utter disbelief.

In answer, Will grinned, and held up the Santa Clause outfit that was hanging delicately on it's hanger.

"Alright," Annette said, beginning to take off Wesker's shirt.

Will stood in front of Annette.

"I will undress him." Will said in a serious tone.

Annette immedetely understood. Will didn't like it when Annette was around other guys unless Will knew them.

His wife smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. She left soon after.

"Alright, Al. Let's see if we can do this..." Will said, beginning to put the outfit on Wesker.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Daddy! Mommy was right! It's Santa! It's Santa!" Sherry squeeled excitedly, as she grabbed William's wrist, pulling him into the living room.<p>

Annette sat on the recliner chair, watching a very drunk Wesker sitting, laughing, on the couch.

He was dressed in the Santa outfit, but Will noticed one thing.

He forgot to take off his sunglasses!

Shit!

Hopefully Sherry wouldn't notice it too much.

The blonde haired girl ran up to Wesker, and literally jumped into his lap.

"Hehe, silly Santa, you look like my Uncle Wesker! Is he on the nice list? I know he is," Sherry began excitedly, "Anyhow, I have been very good this year!" the little girl couldn't contain her excitement.

William let out a small sigh of relief, and watched this unfold. He went over, and sat next to his wife.

"Of course he is, Wesker is the best," Wesker said, in a semi-low tone.

William couldn't help but notice the slight change in Wesker. Had he sobered up a little bit? Hopefully not enough to become completely concious. That would suck for Will. Like, really badly. Will bit his lower lip.

"What is it you want, Sherry?" Wesker asked her.

Her blue eyes gleamed like polished gold.

"A kitty," Sherry replied simply.

A small smirk spread across Wesker's face.

"Well, when you sleep tonight, maybe you'll hear the soft pitter-patter of a kitten," Wesker replied.

Sherry's face gleamed with joy, and hopped off Wesker's lap.

"Thank you so much, Santa!" the little girl squeeled happiliy, as she ran up to her room.

Annette nudged William and whispered;

"You'd better get him home," she whispered, referring to his drunken state.

Annette got off the recliner, and went upstairs to tend to Sherry, so William could get Wesker out of the house. Will grinned, and went over to Wesker. He pat him on the back.

"Thanks, Al," Will said.

Wesker reached up to his face, and took off his glasses. Wesker clenched his right fist, and within a second, William's head snapped back, and he fell to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Will." Wesker said with a smug smirk on his face.

XX

Woah bro, long one-shot there. My friend is crying right now. He just finished this story, he's laughing so hard, he's crying. Infact, he's on the floor right now. Not kidding.

Hehe, William in duck boxers... XD

Have a good holiday. Or don't. You can get drunk, like Wesker did. By the way, this waaaaaaaayyyyyy before the mansion incedent. Thats why Wesker's eyes were blue. I hope you enjoyed this.

Merry X-mas!

Thats right, I'm too metal to say 'Merry Christmas'. Oh shit, I just said it. And did Sherry get that kitten? Use your imagination. ;)

Merry X-mas from: ~Saiyan Werewolf & Jeice the Ripper~


End file.
